one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nier's Exhibition Match Two
With the permission from the original exhibition match creator, MP999. I've decided to make a match where you get to nominate your favorite characters. Following the rules MP999 has: No joke or meme characters, and I'll get to decide the fate of your favorite characters. * If you have already nominated a character in my last match, you must wait after this match to nominate again. One Minute Melee: Thor Vs Alexander Anderson (Marvel Vs Hellsing) It was morning out as Alexander Anderson, the Vatican Priest was roaming through the streets of London looking for anything inconspicuous. From the Intel he had gain from his subordinates, there has been a man clad in armor, red cape, with long blonde hair, and blonde beard had been going around defeating monsters while calling himself Thor, the God of Thunder. Anderson was highly skeptical of this, and decided to head out, and see for himself about this guy named Thor. From the information he has gathered, the man named Thor has been sighted here in London. However, where is he now is the question Anderson held in his thoughts. "Geez, where is this so called God of Thunder." It was then when those words left Anderson, a man he had been searching for has appeared behind him. "You called citizen?" Alexander Anderson quickly turns around as he spotted the man he was looking for. He was wearing heavy armor that any normal man would slowed down from wearing. Anderson noted that Thor wears black clothing, with a red cap. Like the Intel said, the man had long blonde hair, with a blonde colored beard. "You must be this so called God of Thunder I've been hearing about. I gotta say I was a bit dubious about all of this, but seeing you here called prove me wrong. However." Anderson pulled two bayonets as he points them towards Thor. "I won't let you walk away in one piece. So if you are this so called God of Thunder, you better show me your power...I won't let a False God roam free." Thor looked towards the man as he only sighed. However, he was able to sense something inhuman about Anderson. "If you so wish. However, from what I sense from you, you have the power of a monster." It was then that Mjolnir appeared in Thor's hand as lightning also hit him. "I wont let a monster like you roam free either." Ethan Meixsell - Thor's Hammer Anderson and Thor clashed with one heavy swing of their weapons as a large shock-wave erupted, and pushed both the Vatican Priest, and God of Thunder back. Both Anderson and Thor ran towards each other as one man won't walk away alive. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE, FIGHT!!! 60 Seconds Andersson quickly throughs his bayonetts towards Thor as he pulled out more bayonetts from seemingly nowhere, and kept whirling them towards the Thunder God. Swinging his hammer Mjolnir, Thor effortlessly smashed through the bayonetts as he made his way towards the Vatican Priest. Anderson snarled as he quickly swung his bayonetts to slice apart the Thunder God. However, Thor dodged every swing as he swung Mjolnir. Anderson quickly evades the hammer swing as he through more bayonetts towards Thor, who was still smashing through each, and every bayonett he threw towards him. The Vatican Priest didn't give up though as he rushed towards the Thunder God at blinding speeds. Swinging his bayonetts. SCHLICK! Thor was completely dumbfounded as he felt pain surge though his body slightly. The Thunder God clenched his chest as he knew now that person he's facing is a threat. The Vatican Priest didn't stop as he kept swinging his bayonetts. However, Thor swung Mjolnir as he broke the bayonetts and hit Anderson in the face with his hammer as he sent flying through buildings. 50 Seconds Smoke was around the buildings that the Thunder God had hit the Vatican Priest through as he still held his chest in pain. Thor gritted his teeth as she rushed towards Anderson as she held his hammer tightly with his hand. Lightning circled around Mjolnir as he swung his hammer once. BAM! With one hit, Anderson was again sent flying through the city. As the Vatican Priest flew through the air, lightning upwards as he was electrocuted. Lightning kept shooting upwards towards Anderson was the feeling of imense pain weld within him. It was than that the Thunder God has appeared right before the Vatican Priests as he took another hit from Mjolnir, and was sent flying towards the ground, causing a small explosion. "Damn. This false god is really making difficult. However, I can't let it end here. I'll defeat him in the name of the true god." Anderson mumbled towards himself as he quickly stood up, and slightly coughed up blood. However, this did not phase him as he is determined to kill this so called false god. 40 Seconds "I am no false good saint. Believe me! I am the true God of Thunder, Thor." The words left Thor as he saw Anderson gritt his teeth as he yelled out the word heresy. He knew the Vatican Priest wasn't gonna listen to reason as the Thunder God only sighed. Before more words could be exchange to end the conflict peacefully, Anderson rushed towards Thor at blinding speeds once again as he threw his bayonetts. The Thunder God smashed through all of the Vatican Priest's bayonetts, but Anderson kept throwing more bayonetts as the Thunder God kept smashing through them, but Thor was caught of guard as he couldn't react fast enough to Anderson's attacks when he reached him. SCHLICK! The Vatican Priest kept it up as he cut through more of the Thunder God's flesh, allowing blood to gush out through multiple areas of his torso. Thor had enough of Anderson's antics as he tightly grip Mjolnir and swung his hammer upwards vertically as he smacked the Vatican Priest high into the air. The Thunder God flew into the air, reaching Anderson in miliseconds. Spining Mjolnir at a rapid rate, the God of Thunder swung Mjolnir downwards. 30 Seconds God of War III Soundtrack - Heart of Gaia (Zeus' Boss Theme) BAM! Anderson hit the concrete ground at an high impact rate as the ground broke apart in a decently large explosion. The impact caused the Vatican Priest to be relaunched into the air. Anderson had no time to react, or even recover as Thor appeared instantaneously, and gripped his legs. Spining around, the Thunder God released the Vatican Priest's leg and caused him to fly through buildings. However, before Anderson was thrown, he was able to successful through his bayonetts and pierce through the flesh of Thor's shoulders. "Damn. This man is not making things easy." The God of Thunder snarled in pain as he pulled out the two bayonetts inludged into his shoulders. Looking towards the gapping holes into the buildings he has thrown the Vatican Priest into, the Thunder God's eyes widen to more bayonetts coming towards him...a lot more bayonetts then he expected at the moment. Thor threw bolts of lightning towards the Bayonetts as he flew towards Anderson at high speeds. Reaching him almost instantly the Thunder God swung Mjolnir to bash in the Vatican Priest's head. However, to his shock, Anderson was fast enough to move out the away as he swung his bayonetts and cleaved through the flesh of Thor's arm. 20 Seconds The Thunder God was shocked at that the Vatican Priest almost cleaved off his entire arm, but he was thankful that he didn't. However, Thor now knew that Anderson was a major threat to him. The Vatican Priest swung his bayonetts at a rapid succession, but the God of Thunder was able to swung Mjolnir just as fast as he was swining his bayonetts. Both Anderson and Thor now locked in a fury of collided blows with the clanging sound of blade against hammer can be heard. CLANG!CLANG!CLANG! The collided blows of the Vatican Priest and Thunder God seems to be at a stalemate. However, Thor gained the advantage as shocked Anderson with his lightning, and smacked him in the face with Mjolnir sending him flying into a buildings. The God of Thunder kept firing lightning bolts towards the Vatican Priest as he is making sure he isn't getting any breathing room. In a split seconds, Thor disappeared as he now reappeared in front of Anderson. The Thunder God held Mjolnir tightly as he swung the hammer downward to once again, bash in the Vatican Priest's face. Anderson however, new what he inteded to do as he as he stabbed Thor's arm with a bayonett, and rammed another bayonett into the Thunder God's stomach. 10 Seconds Although the Vatican Priest was able to predict the attack. His counter measure did nothing to stop the motion of the swung as the God of Thunder smashed Anderson's face with Mjolnir. The impact of the hammer and the Vatican Priest's face sent him into the ground as he bounced upwards. Thor gripped Anderson leg with a bone crushing grip as he whipped around the walls, and threw him out of the building. The Vatican Priest skidded across the concrete ground as he quickly stood up to see the Thunder God walking around of the building that has now collapsed. 5 Seconds "It's time to end this you false god." Anderson spoke out as he stood up to his full height to face Thor. The Vatican Priest coughed up a bit of blood as he pulled out two more bayonetts and faced the God of Thunder. He needed to make this last strike count, or he's down for. "I couldn't have agreed more." Thor responds to Anderson's proposal as spun Mjolnir around and grip it tightly. Both the Thunder God and Vatican Priest stared towards each other for a seconds as they flew towards each other (In Thor's case, literally) as they used all of their strength to swung their perspective weapon towards each other. A large explosion was made as both Anderson and Thor collided. 'K.O' The smoke died down as both Anderson and Thor are seen standing there for a couple seconds. It was then that both the Vatican Priest and Thunder God fell to the ground. With their last breath, both Anderson and Thor said. "I'm sorry." Conclusion Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a... TIE! Category:Nier Hitoshura's One Minute Melees Category:Exhibition Matches Category:Sword vs Hammer themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2018